Who are you little one?
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: Henry goes on a hunch and decides to scope out his adoptive mothers vault.. Things go a little crazy from there. Set on season 1 and I hope you decide to read..(LittleRegina story)


**A/N** **Here it is! My Little!Regina fic.. I know i have so much going on but i couldnt get this out of my head. Me and my bestest friend Rachel helped me with the brainstorming. Shes the best! I hope you guys enjoy and the one shots arent posting. I have 2 written up. One is the spits XD and the other is the one where Robin and Hook get caught -ahem- you know. Enjoy this !**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Once upon a time.. if i did SQ would be canon**

Chapter 1

Henry was sick and tired of everyone not believing him. The curse is real, his adoptive mom is the evil queen and Emma is the savior. Why can't anyone see the truth? That's why he is on his way to the mausoleum that Regina goes to. _Something is in there_. As he walked up to the double doors he looked at the emblem of a tree above the entryway. _Weird._ He walks up to the door and shockingly enough the doors are unlocked. Walking through he leaves the door cracked behind him. Inside of the mausoleum is a coffin in the middle of the room and the walls are filled with shelves. He walks past the coffin and looks at the shelves, through them trying to find something, anything, that will bring the truth to Emma, to finally make her believe him. After an hour worth of searching he comes up with nothing. _This isn't over, I'll find something, and I just need more time._ Letting out an angry huff he runs out in an angry haste and slams the door behind him.

Regina was sitting in her study when she felt a disturbance. Someone was at the mausoleum, the question is who? _Probably that infuriating Emma Swan,_ Scoffing at the image of the woman in her head she grabbed her keys and made her way to the Benz. Emma Swan was the only one that would cross her and she knew it. For 28 years no one went to her father's site. That's why she rarely locked the doors she just had a protection around it so she would know if someone entered. Anger welling up in her she went as fast as the laws would permit to the cemetery.

Arriving she put her car in park and walked as fast as her legs would allow and reached the door. It was closed, so she opened it and stuck her head in. She wasn't scared, the evil queen is never scared, but if she wanted the upper hand she didn't need to show the other person that she is indeed present in their nosy search inside her father's burial place. She saw no one, but she was sure someone was, a few things on the shelf were placed differently and the flower she had on the coffin was now on the floor. She closed the door and made her way to the coffin. She knew what she had to do, she needed to go into her vault and find a way to figure out who was in here so she pushed the coffin out the way.

Walking down the stairs she smelled an odd fragrance. It smelled like vanilla and lilac. The closer she got to the smell the dizzier she got. When she got to the focus point of the smell she heard glass crush beneath her feet. She looked down and saw a light blue potion spilled out on the floor. She watched as the blue potion was soaked up into her shoe and she felt her stocking dampen before it went dry. She was like a sponge to this potion. She bent down to pick up the pieces of the bottle before everything went black.

Emma was drinking a cup of hot cocoa at the diner in the corner booth when Henry barreled through.

"Whoa kid why aren't you at school?"

"No reason, hey could you take me to my adopted grandfather's gravesite?"

"Um. Why can't you go with your mom?"

"She doesn't take me anymore and I really want to see him… Just for a little bit Emma?" He gave his best puppy dog face. He really needed to go back and he had an idea to push the coffin, maybe something was under it, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. Emma however was, he just had to get her there. Emma sighed heavily

"Fine kid, only for a little bit I don't need your mom arresting me again"

"Ok let's go!"

Henry grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her out the diner, and basically shoved her into the driver's seat of the bug. "Whoa kid, easy there" She started the bug and followed Henry's instructions to the cemetery. After arriving she followed Henry to a mausoleum it was huge. Fitting for the mayor's father, she definitely had the money. She saw a tree emblem on above the door _Weird_ ; it looks like one in the storybook that Henry reads _. No Emma it's just a coincidence_. She watched Henry open the door and let out a shocked gasp, walking towards him she peeked in and her eyes widened. In the middle of the room the coffin was pushed to the side and there was a staircase in which Henry was already heading down.

"Kid wait!"

"Come on Emma there is something down here"

Letting out a huff she went down the steps. It was dark and dingy. From what she could see there was a seat, some sort of gold boxes on the wall, and small glass vials. She walked curiously towards the vials when she heard muffled sniffling. She turned towards the noise. Squinting her eyes she saw a small curled up figure in the corner of the room. She carefully walked towards it; she didn't want to frighten whoever this was.

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?" The small figure curled more into itself.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?" The figure looked up and the chestnut eyes were filled with terror. She had a gash on her forehead that was bleeding.

"That's right I'm not going to hurt you, who are you little one?" She could see the mental battle the small girl was having before she heard a scared little voice.

"G-Gina"

 _Woah, that's unexpected.. This can't be THE Regina. Pfft no way. Come on Swan get it together_

"Ok, do you know where you are from?"

"The-The Enchan-ted Forrest" _Holy Crap, She just, I just... Ok this maybe THE Regina but she doesn't act like her, she's scared and I'm going to help her. Being alone is terrible and she's not going to be… not while I'm here_

"Ok sweetie I'll be right back ok?" After Regina nodded Emma went to look for Henry, she didn't have to go far since the young boy was looking at the golden boxes on the wall trying to open them.

"Hey kid, I think we're going to have to cut this short. We'll come back another time I promise, I just have a few things to do ok?" Henry let out an exasperated huff

"Fine, but do you believe me now?"

"It's kind of hard not to" Henry smiled and Emma ruffled his hair.

''Since it's still kind of early I'm going to the arcade and head home"

"Alright kid I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye Emma" Henry ran up the stairs and was gone. She turned around and she saw Regina's head peeking behind the wall watching her and Henry's interaction deeply. She slowly walked up to Regina and knelt in front of her.

"Hey" Emma gave a small smile. "I know you're scared, but I'm going to help you ok?" the girl nodded. She looked at the small girl and she was wearing what looked like an adult's blouse that came to her knees. She looked over the small girl's shoulder and seen a skirt, a jacket, and a pair of high heels.

"Ok I'm going to need you to come with me ok? I need to clean up that gash on your forehead" The girl nodded again. Emma hesitantly grabbed Regina's hand, and walked them towards the stairs. Emma stepped in the glass and looked back and noticed Regina didn't have any shoes on. She wasn't going to make this little girl walk in glass let alone a cemetery barefooted. After some debating she knelt to the girl again.

"I'm going to carry you. Is that ok?"

"I-I've never been carried before" Emma's heart broke when she heard those shaken words come from the little girl, knowing what it was like to be abandoned and alone.

"Don't worry it's safe and you can trust me Ok?" The girl nodded and Emma grabbed Regina under both of her arms and lifted. She carried the girl close to her chest, one arm under her shoulder blades and the other keeping the girl balanced under her thighs. The girl was surprisingly light for her age. She was shaking like a leaf so Emma whispered assurances in her ear. She made her way up the stairs and walked towards her bug.

As she opened the passenger side door Regina tightened her hold around Emma's neck. "It's ok sweetie, we're just going to go to a house, It's safe you can trust me remember?" The girl loosened her hold and looked up into Emma's eyes.

"Yo-you P-Promise?"

Emma gave a small smile. "I promise"

The young brunette nodded and allowed Emma to put her in the yellow Bug. After Emma fastened the seatbelt and made sure she was safe she gently closed the door and made her way to the driver's side as fast as she could. After she buckled up she looked over at Regina who had her eyes shut tight and gripped the seat turning her knuckles white. Emma reached for one hand tenderly and pried the fingers loose she laced her fingers through the young girls.

"It's going to be ok, I'm here to protect you" The young brunette slowly opened her fear filled eyes and looked at Emma and nodded. When Emma started the car the hand in her hand tightened so Emma started drawing lazy circles with her thumb over Regina's knuckles, and pulled off towards the mayor's mansion.

After arriving she shut off the Bug and looked over at the young girl and gave a small smile. "We're here" Regina gave a slow nod. Emma got out of the bug and ran to the passenger side and gently opened the door. "Ok sweetie I'm going to carry you again is that fine?" Regina looked at her quizzically and nodded. Emma lifted Regina and carried her up to the mansion the same way she carried her in the vault. As she reached the front door she remembered Henry saying something about a spare key under the mat in front of the door so she carefully grabbed it without disturbing Regina and opened the front door.

Walking through the foyer she looked for a bathroom. She remembered where the study was located from the first time she arrived at StoryBrooke. She found a bathroom right beside the study; the bathroom is a bit larger than a powder room because it has a shower. She walked in and turned the light on and sat Regina down onto the toilet seat. She looked into the selves and found a small first aid kit. She opened it and got the supplies she needed and approached the shaking Regina.

"Ok this might sting a little but i need to clean it so you don't get an infection ok?" the girl once again nodded and Emma started cleaning the cut, surprisingly the girl not once flinched from pain. The gash was vertical, starting at her hairline and ending at middle of her forehead. She finished up cleaning it and put a butterfly stitch on the wound. "There we go" Emma gave her a small smile. "Just sit here and I'll be right back with some clothes for you" The girl nodded again and Emma walked out the bathroom and around the corner. She pulled out her phone and called Henry.

" **Hi Emma!"**

" **Hey kid, I know this is a weird question but would you happen to have some of your old clothes from when you were little do you?"**

" **Um, I think I do. My mom usually boxes them up by size and put them in my closet why?"**

" **Just a case I'm working on; Thanks Henry"**

" **No problem, good luck on the case Emma"**

" **Thanks, see you later Henry"**

" **Bye"**

Emma hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. She went up the stairs to Henry's room; she knew where it was located because she remembered him watching her out of his window when she was leaving to go back to Boston. She opened up the door and smiled when she found it; she made her way to the closet door and opened it. _Woah_ The closet was huge, she walked to the far corner and seen boxes. She located a box that had **5T** written on it and pulled it out of the closet. Placing it on Henry's bed she opened up the box and on top was a small red shirt, and a pair of denim overalls she pulled them out held them up. Deciding that they would work she closed the box up and made her way down stairs. Reaching the bathroom she looked inside and Regina was gone. Starting to panic she raised her voice. "Regina? Regina where are you?" _Oh God_

 **A/N: Oh no! Where did Regina go? Any mistakes are mine and please review!**


End file.
